


The Three Mages

by Litten123



Category: Kirby (Video Games), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: What happened to the Jambastion Mages after Star Allies? One-shot.





	The Three Mages

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally on Fanfiction.net. Due to me leaving the site, I am moving it and several other fanfics here.

A star flew around space, battling a giant monster.

Something was on the star.

It was a ball of pink, puffy goodness.

And his friends.

"KIRBY! TERMINA IS ALMOST DOWN!" shouted Gooey.

"POYO!" Kirby replied.

The monster collapsed. It started to glow. Three beings flew out of the monster.

It became a multi-colored ball with three holes.

The holes shifted to make a face similar to Kirby's.

It looked at the allies and laughed. It's holes combined into a gigantic mouth. The monster charged up.

"I-I th-think w-we're d-doomed." stuttered Marx.

"W-way t-to b-be o-optimistic." replied Coo.

The Star Allies Sparkler shot out a beam of pure light. The monster spat out a beam of darkness.

"H-hang o-on, g-guys... w-we can do this..." stuttered Rick.

Dark fell to Light. The Star Allies won.

The allies flew into space...

* * *

Kirby wakes up.

His friends are knocked out, but safe.

The Star Warrior activates his warp star, grabs his friends, and flies away.

* * *

Everything hurts.

My head feels cold.

Where's my hat?

At least my sisters are here. None of us have our hats... I really liked them. I manage to push myself up... where are we? ... trees... a lake in between the trees... I float forward, out of the trees.

"How could-" ... There are other humans here... I lower my voice to a whisper, "-Void Termina fall? Especially to a... a puffball and his _stupid, little, cutesy friends!?_ "

... what happened to our leader? ... he didn't escape...

"Um, miss?" A young girl noticed me. She has a red cap... I could be a jerk to her... or I could act polite and not gather attention.

"Yes, sweetie?" ... I think I'll call her 'Cappie'. Not aloud, of course.

"Who's that?" Cappie points towards the trees.

"... um... my sisters... just are tired."

"... Oh! I get it. I thought I was the only one who likes sleeping in the forest! Also, how do you fly?" ... weird.

"I have my ways. Anyways, I'm just going to awaken them."

"I wanna meet them!" I need an excuse...

"We're going to talk about private topics." I think that's good enough.

"Oh..." Yes! It worked!

The girl walks away... into a nearby bush... I go back into the forest.

The pain's gone now.

I shake my sisters... Flamberge's eyes open!

"Whuh... Francisca!? Where are we?"

"I'm not exactly sure..." I keep my voice low, "there's a kid listening in on us..." I continue trying to wake up Zan. Her eyes open.

"F-Francisca?" Zan looks around.

"Keep it down," I say.

"What do we do, Z?" whispers Flamberge.

"... we ask for help. The last time we were on a planet was when  _they_ kicked us off." ... ugh.

Anyways, we nod, and exit the forest.

Cappie and a girl who looks like her come out of a bush. She has a pink dress. 'Pinkie', she is!

"Oh, um, we were-"

"You two kids were listening in, weren't you?" I think I see a bit of fire in Flamberge's eyes... I can't let her show her powers! I can't handle being flung into space without-

"No way! Why would we listen in on some gross, old people?" ... oh no.

"GROSS!? NO ONE CALLS MY SISTERS GROSS! ESPECIALLY FRANCISCA!" Flamberge reaches behind her back!

Zan knows the danger of revealing our powers, "NO, FLAMBERGE, IT'S OKAY!"

" _FOR FRANCIS-_ "

" _NO!_  Think of the dangers of attacking her!"

"Like messing with my beautiful face!" I glare at Pinkie. I don't think she noticed.

"U-um... Lola didn't mean what-"

"HEY!" Great. Another one. Brunette with a ponytail... I'll call her 'Ponytail'. Ponytail runs over here.

"Lynn! I think things are okay-"

"CRAM IT, LENI!"

"Ugh..." mumbles Zan.

"..." Flamberge calms down, "girls, I'm sorry, okay? I don't want anymore-" Ponytail punches Flamberge... multiple times...

... she better not think that she can get away with this. Not without an apology.

"Lynn! Apologize!"

"What did I just say, Leni?"

"Listen, Lynn, I assume? You have a minute to apologize."

"60... 59..." Zan starts counting down.

"You were about to attack my sister!"

"My... everything..."

"You attacked our sister!"

"55... 54..."

"She's only 7!"

"She's a brat!"

"51... 50..."

"Just apologize!"

"... No. Just no. Not until you apologize."

"Lynn, it's okay... I-I mean... they did frighten me just a tad..."

"It's not. These guys could have hurt you!"

"44... 43..."

"... Iiiiiiiii'm not sorry."

"40... 39..."

"Fine! I'm sorry..." Finally- "-not!"

"37-"

The girl, Leni, I guess, runs over here.

"Lynn, you should have apologized! I'm so, like, sorry! What can we do to apologize!?"

"We need a place to stay! I mean... we don't have a home... anymore..."

"Come to our house! ..." Leni looks away...

"What?" asks Zan. I was wondering that too...

"Can we be friends?" ... I...

" _Friends?_ " I... I'm not sure... maybe. I mean, just because Puffy and his friends shattered almost everything me and my sisters cared about doesn't mean that all friends are bad... I'd count my sisters to be frie-and Zan already said yes.

* * *

Leni 'drives' us and her siblings to her house. She tells us a story about her first attempt to get a 'driver's license'. I barely know what a 'car' is. I guess that's what happens when you don't stay on your home planet. You end up uninformed on modern day topics.

We pull up to her house.

She gets out and knocks on the door.

"Yes? Oh! Leni? Back from the park?"

"Yep! Mom... is it okay if a few new friends... stay here? For a week or two?"

"... only for today. And only if you..."

"I promise they won't cause any damage to the house, nor they will physically harm nor mentally harm any members of this house. If this promise is broken, I hold myself, Leni L. Loud, responsible. As the oldest sibling in the house, if I had to protect myself, my friends, or my family, from one of my friends' harmful actions, family comes first, then myself, then my friends not involved in the harmful action."

"Good. They can stay in the garage."

* * *

Leni takes us to the 'garage'. It's roomy.

"Thank you." says Zan.

"No problem! ... you know, as friends... we should get to know each other!" Leni smiles.

"My name's Flamberge, this is Francisca, and this is Zan Partizanne!"

"You can call me Zan."

"Cool names! A flamberge is a sword... I think, a francisca is a throwing axe, and a partizanne is a spear-like thing... or is it a partisan? I like how you have the names of weapons!"

"How'd ya know that? Not even we knew all of that! I know what a flamberge is." asks Flamberge.

"I'm interested in those kinds of things. Anyways, I'm Leni, I have eleven siblings, Leon, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna, and Lori. Lori's gone off to college." Leni looks at her phone, "Oh! It's 5 o'clock! I need to prepare snacks for Movie Night! I'll be back!" Leni runs out of the garage.

"I like that girl!" proclaims Flamberge.

"She's much better than... Lynn." says Zan.

"Yeah. We should get going." My sisters nod.

* * *

Leni opens the front door.

A white-haired boy, Cappie, Pinkie, and a black-haired girl with hair over her eyes are... looking at a TV? ... I thought those were rare... I thought it was invented by the workers at the Jambastion...

"That's Lincoln," Leni points to the white-haired boy, "that's Lana," then Cappie, "that's Lola," then Pinkie, "and that's Lucy-AAH!"

'Lucy', I guess, appears right in front of her. I didn't know humans could teleport?

"Who are these people?" she asks.

"Those are the people from the park!" shouts Lana.

Lola shrinks back.

"Oh. The people you got into a fight with." says Lincoln.

"Yes?" says Zan.

Three more people come out of the kitchen. One has purple clothes, one has a flower on her shirt, and one's a toddler with a lilac shirt and a diaper.

"Oh, that's Luna," Leni points to Purple Clothes, "that's Luan," she points to Flower, "and that's Lily!" she points to the toddler.

Luan and Luna look shocked.

"Um... SIBLING MEETING!" shouts Lincoln. I'm guessing it's a meeting with the siblings.

The kids and Leni run upstairs.

"... sister meeting?" mumbles Zan.

* * *

_Lincoln._

* * *

"Alright, I know that this is impromptu, but we need to talk about-"

"My friends?" asks Leni.

"Those three floating ladies?" asks Luan.

"Three floating ladiesh? Pleashe. It'sh common knowledge that humansh cannot float in the air."

"I know what I saw, Lisa. I saw three floating ladies... with no mouths... and they were able to talk." says Lana.

"No mouthsh but were able to talk? I shtill think thish ish either your imagination, or a lie. However, I shall check my cameras. Are they in the houshe?" Why is Lisa so quiet?

I nod.

Lisa goes to her room.

"Goo goo?" Aw... Lily and Leon are gonna have a conversation... Leon looks exactly like the Leon from my dream... that was awhile ago... I wasn't sure if I wanted a brother after that dream.

"Flowy! Flowy!"

"F-flowy?"

"Yeah! An' big!"

"Goo, ga?"

"No. As big as Lincoln!"

"Winky... wow."

Lily nods.

"Aw..." we all say.

"Anyways, I know they're possibly dangerous-"

_"WHAT!?"_  How could Leni let dangerous people into the house! Everyone's shouting things at Leni!

"QUIET!" We quiet down... I'm still angry, "Anyways, I promised that they wouldn't cause any trouble. They  _will_ pay if they hurt any of you."

"Fine. But Leni, next time-"

"Also, I think they have weapons."

Aaaand time for more yelling... where's Lucy?

* * *

_Francisca._

* * *

We went back to the garage after the siblings went upstairs.

"Zan... what should we do? Where should we go at the end of the two days? Possibly less! I think they don't trust us..." moans Flamberge.

"Yeah... we can't go back to the Jambastation... we can't go back to Popstar..."

"Like we would ever," Flamberge inserts.

"... we could try to find a place of our own... but we don't have any money... we... we..." I sigh, "we have nowhere to go... our leader is dead, Void Termina is dead, nearly everything or everyone we had or knew is either destroyed or dead!"

"... we have each other." says Zan.

"The only near-permanent thing we have," I mumble...

Flamberge sighs, "Eventually, we'll have to leave this place... why did they have to fear us?" Is... is Flamberge crying?

"We saved them! Instead of congratulating us, they killed most of us and banished the ones they couldn't kill! Maybe if they had just welcomed our power- "

"Calm down, Flamberge. We can build a new base. We can be our own leader! We don't need Void Termina... we just need help." Zan lies down.

"The powers of ice, fire, and electricity aren't even that powerful... " mumbles Flamberge.

"... the Frozen General, Bringer of Icy Doom!"

"... the Blazing General, Bringer of Flame..."

"The Lightning General, Bringer of Shock!"

_"TOGETHER, THEY CAN HEAR US SPEAK! IN SPITE OF ALL, HEAR OUR PLEA!"_

* * *

_Lincoln._

* * *

"LENI, THEY'RE PROBABLY GONNA-"

"GUYS." 'shouts' Lucy...

"What?"

" _In spite of all, hear their plea._

_Alone, frozen, will the heat ever appear?_

_Alone, paralyzed, will the shock ever flee?_

_Alone, so cold, is an icy doom near?_

_Together, a torturous life it would be._

_Together, flung away, shedding a tear._

_Together, alone, who are we?_

_Lightning is almost always a fear._

_Blaze must be locked up with a key._

_Ice is cold, can't hear._

_In spite of all, let them be free._

... like it?"

...

"Could use some work." says Lynn.

"Who's them?"

"I'll give you a hint.

_Electric, Blazing, and Icy hair."_

... "Are they those three ladies?" asks Luna. Lucy nods!

"Why aren't they free? asks Lana.

"Are they okay?" asks Leni.

"I heard their cries. It's best that I keep it a secret. Actually... it's best if none of us talk about it until after they leave."

"... okay. What movie should we watch?"

"Ooh! Finding Dory!" shouts Lana.

"The original was better. Anyways, Frozen is better than both." says Lola.

"Nuh-uh! The Karate Kid!" shouts Lynn.

"Is that for kids? ... how about a silent movie? Or, I mean-" suggests Lucy.

"Nah. The Spongebob Movie."

"... I guess I'm fine with either Lola's, Lana's, or Lincoln's suggestions." says Leni.

"Yeah... I mean, I think they're fine movies. Although, comedies are my favorites." says Luan.

"I PREFER DOCUMENTARIESH!" shouts Lisa from her room.

"We should choose a PG or under movie. And it should be rated and possible to watch nowadays." says Luna.

"The majority wants a children's movie."

"... I guess I'll change to Spongebob... I mean, I haven't watched the original movie yet..." admits Lola.

* * *

_Francisca._

* * *

I fell asleep?

I push myself up.

"Girls, we should thank the Louds for letting us stay..." Zan and Flamberge are already up?

I nod.

* * *

Leni walks up to us...

"Girls... I woke up super-early this morning just to get you this." Leni hands me... a small rectangle with a note attached to it? It has red, blue, and yellow stripes.

"It's a smartphone." says Lucy, teleporting once again.

"AAH!" Leni jumps in the air.

Lola and Lana come down the stairs. Lola's pushing a large box. "I painted it! Oh, and me and Lola got ya this gift!" Lola hands Zan the gift.

"Wait, we're saying bye now!? LYNN! THE GIFT!"

"I'VE GOT IT, LINC!" Lynn and Lincoln run downstairs. Lynn has a box. Lincoln has a... card.

"It's a $50 gift card. We also... bought you a laptop." Lincoln scratches the back of his head as Lynn hands Flamberge the 'laptop'.

Luna and Luan run downstairs. Luna has... what I think is a musical intrument. Luan has a camera.

"Luan, you recordin'?" Luan nods.

"Good.

_In spite of all, hear our plea._

_I'm not as icy as I may seem._

_Cold and distant; it's just not me._

_Burning down, I don't know how._

_I just wanted to be free._

_Energetic, yet I'm so much trouble._

_I reduced trees to rubble._

_We never meant for you to flee._

..."

"Alright! I'm done recording." Luan puts the camera away.

The Louds start to hug us.

Really tightly.

I can barely breathe.

"Um... we'll be on our way."

" _BYE!"_

"Bye..."

"Maybe we'll meet up again?" says Zan.

"Yeah..." says Flamberge. The Louds finally let go.

We leave the house.

* * *

The note says...

_ "I had a feeliing you three wouldn't know how to use this. _

_ I also know that you need a headstart on what to do? _

_ First, press the button on the right side of the phone. The _

_ buttons on the left control volume. There are multiple apps. _

_ Google is an app where you can look up what things are or _

_ go to websites. Youtube you can watch videos. with the co- _

_ -ntacts, you can talk to us with the call feature. _

_ Bye for now." _

I hear thunder...

"It's raining!? Come on!" whines Flamberge.

"Luckily, Lola and Lana gave us a wagon. You can use the box as a cover."

Flamberge gets into the wagon and puts the box over her.

I get in the box as well.

"Ugh..."

Zan starts pulling the cart.

* * *

"... um, girls?"

What's that crashing sound!?

"You okay!?"

"I'm okay... there's a blue guy with a mask here...

"... they were right. I found you on this planet. I can now ensure that you will be punished for your misdeeds..."

... how does this phone work, again?

I turn on the phone... the 'Contacts' button... Leni... what does the 'Text' do?

...

Fran, Flam, and Zan: We need your help.

...

Leni: Where r u?

"Where are we?"

"... Zan, where are we?"

"Is something in the box?"

"Perhaps... ow!" Zan growls.

Maybe 'Map'...

Fran, Flam, and Zan: Fishton Apartments in Beaverton.

Leni: I'll b there.

"Mind if I check?"

"Yes... unless you can beat us."

"You girls are a cakewalk. Fine. I'll leave the box alone if I lose."

Fran, Flam, and Zan:  When will you be here?

Leni: 20 min.

I open the 'Google' app.

_What is a min?_

_60 seconds._

"I'll go help Zan. The rain should power me up."

"Okay... be safe."

I get out of the box.

Zan's getting beaten!

... I feel the rain's power...

"I knew there were more of you."

The warrior slashes at my face!

"Ow!" I hope there's not a scar...

I take out my soda gun and shoot the warrior, who's knocked back and took damage!

He... starts flying?

Did his cape just turn into some wi-"AAH!"

I dodge the attempt to stab me!

Is... is that a siren?

People wearing uniforms come out of it... with guns.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The police officer shouts.

We comply. Zan puts one hand up.

"Officer! The blue ball attacked the yellow-haired girl!" shouts a woman.

"Yeah! Then the blue-haired girl tried to fight that troublemaker!" shouts a man.

"They could've harmed my baby!"

"They ruined the hotel yard!"

"That ball ended up crushng my car!"

The police take the warrior to the vehicle.

... is Zan okay?

"Zan? Zan!" I try shaking her...

"Fran... is that you..."

"Yes! It is me!"

"Oh. okay. It was a bit hard to tell. You have a huge scar on your face."

I sigh. It still hurts.

A lady in a blue dress runs up to us.

"Um, we'd like to offer you a free room... as long as you clean up the mess you made."

I nod, "Can we invite a third?"

The woman nods.

I grab Zan's hand, pull her up and head to Flamberge.

I feel the scar healing...

* * *

_3rd Person._

* * *

Leni pulls Vanzilla into the wrecked parking lot.

"Oh... is it too late?" says Leni as she looks around the ruined area.

* * *

_Lincoln. Two days later._

* * *

_Bing._

_Bing._

_Bing._

Who's sending messages in the middle of night?

...

"Girls!" My older sisters arrive slowly...

I show them the texts!'

Zan, Flam, and Fran: Come

Zan, Flam, and Fran: quicklt

Zan, Flam, and Fran: Attack

"Come on guys. We need to go to the Fishton Hotel." Leni pushes us out the door.

* * *

A giant ship is parked in the parkin' lot... I really need sleep.

"What are you doing, Leni?" Luna yawns.

Leni steps out of the car!

"Intruder!" screams a... U.F.O... is this a dream?

"Whom is s-shore ladder?" asks Luan, who then laughs.

"Who is our leader? Why, we have two! One is a wonderous person. They are a member of the Ancients. They banished thousands of morally questionable mages for our protection! They are secretive... however. They go by the name of Galacta Knight. The other constantly speaks to us. Ah... I'll call one of them right now!" It starts shootin' a beam into the air...

A grey ball with a mask... an' wings... and a sword appears.

"Get away. The three mages-"

"Mages? I'm here for my friends, Francisca, Zan, and Flamberge!" exclaims Leni.

"... they are mages. They have done great misdeeds. They resurrected an ancient evil. Thankfully, it was destroyed, and they were shot across many galaxies. They looked like a... streak of red, blue, and yellow. Now, I refused to allow someone who nearly destroyed all universes to live with no punishment. I followed the path of the streak and saw that they landed on this planet. I told an enemy and a powerful warrior this and, get this, they agreed! They hated these three as much as I did! Now, they told me they had a fight, he lost, and that they were staying here! I tracked them down and had an army capture them!"

Leni stares in shock. The ball pushes us away an' the U.F.O. flies off.

"I'll take those who interacted with them most... for questioning... and make sure that they won't be missed by you."

I close my eyes...

Finally, more sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

"Z... z... z..."

I open my eyes... that was a weird dream.

I go downstairs for breakfast.

... I feel like something's missing... or off...

17-year-old Lori, 15-year-old Luna, 14-year-old Luan,10-year-old Lily ,9-year-old Lisa , 7-year-old Leon, 4-year-old Leif, 4-year-old Lexx, and 3-year-old Lars. All nine of my siblings are here.

I feel like some are missing... was there a 16-year-old in between Lori and Luna?

"Lincoln?" asks Leif.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine... just thinkin'..."

Leif sits back down.

"So, Mom, did Aloha Comrade hire you?" asks Lori.

"Yep! I'll be working from 7-4, Monday to Friday! I start next Monday!"

"Cool! Dad?"

"I got hired too! Doctor Feinstein says I start tomorrow!"

... maybe I'm mixing dreams with reality.

I take a bite from my bacon.


End file.
